Sanji's Love
by Trafalgar D Bee
Summary: SanjiXNami Sanji gets very sick on the Baratie. The Straw Hats are worried, but one Straw Hat is most concerned most of all. His sickness puts her feelings to the test.
1. Prelude

Sanji X Nami All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. This is my first fanfic so be nice! Thanks!

 **Sanji's Love**

 **Prelude**

The Baratie was full and busy when Luffy and the straw hats arrived to visit their good friend Sanji. Sanji was the greatest chef in the world, not to mention a ladies man. He convinced the other Straw Hats that he should visit the Baratie, but his fellow crew mates were not so sure because of the bad streams of colds Sanji had been getting. Chopper, the doctor of the Straw Hats, was especially unsure. He was concerned for the chef's health. Sanji had been the only one to be catching colds the way he was. Never the less Sanji maneuvered his way around their worries by telling everyone he was fine every time he caught a cold. So now, here he was! Cutting, mixing, and mashing for the customer's meals.

And, as you could imagine, Chef Zeff was proud of Sanji, how much he had grown and become strong. But he never told Sanji these things, (he wasn't the type). As the other Straw Hats watched from outside of the kitchen they could not tell who was happier, Luffy, who ate the food, or Sanji, who willingly prepared it! Luffy stuffed his face, Zoro mostly slept and drank, Nami enjoyed other men gaping at her and drawing maps in her spare time, Usopp was goofing off most of the time, Chopper was just plain cute, Robin red her books, Franky sat and drank coke (a lot of it I might add), and Brook played music for the guests! Life was good... Until Sanji began to feel incredibly weak.

 **A/N: Yeah it was short, but I want to know if you guys like it or not! Thank you!**


	2. Falling Ill

**Chapter 1**

Sanji was cutting quite professionally. Clean and swift. The other cooks watched him with awe. There was none like him. The Baratie crew had some respect for the lad, he had to cook and wait the tables at the same time. He was the best cook they had besides Chef Zeff himself.

"Order fifteen is ready!" one cook shouted. Sanji served it to the right table then returned to his spot in the kitchen and finished his dish, "Order sixteen is ready!" He served that one as well. Days past like this, but Sanji loved every minute of it. After all, whenever he served a hungry customer, he got to see the most beautiful woman in the world. She had long orange hair, her shape was perfect. He loved her smile. To him, she was an angel. She was smart. And her name, was Nami. He barley took his eyes off of her.

On his breaks he would spend time with his friends. Most of the time Luffy hounded him for more food but never got any. One time Sanji got in a fight with Zoro, like he always did, but as soon as Nami walked into the room Sanji forgot all about Zoro and got punched in the face. The swordsman sent the chef flying. But Sanji decided to forget the pain and flirt in front of Nami instead.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Three days later, Sanji was stirring up something delicious when Chef Zeff approached him, "Hey kid, I've been watching you lately. You haven't been flaring your nostrils at the ladies recently. Have you given it up? I would. None of them fall for you anyway." He began to laugh. Sanji gritted his teeth and clenched the wooden spoon he was holding. He whirled around madly, "Shut up you crap-geezer! You don't know anything so just shut up!" Suddenly, Zeff kicked Sanji with his peg leg. The poor boy feel, face-first, into the cold floor, "Don't talk that way to me you dumb brat!" The chef hissed. Sanji normally would have gotten up instantly, but he strangely stayed down. He was breathing heavily.

"Just get the hell out of here," was all he said. Chef Zeff narrowed his eyes and him. Then, a cook barged threw the kitchen doors yelling, "Hey Sanji is that order ready yet? The guests are waiting!" Slowly, Sanji stood up, "Yeah," he said, "Hold on." He wiped his nose, took a ladle, and carefully poured his soup into a bowl, as Chef Zeff watched form a distance.

Later that day... "Sanji can you bring this order to table twelve?" a fellow cook asked.

"Sure." Sanji took the platter.

"Hey Sanji are you alright?!" the cook exclaimed, "You're face is white! You should rest!" For a moment the blond said nothing, "I'm fine." He smiled, then slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning area.

He walked across the large room's red carpet. He took a quick glance at his fellow Straw Hats juts in time to see the beautiful Nami laughing happily. Carrying the platter in one hand he thought to himself, _"This is weird, I'm usually able to carry these platters. It's... so heavy."_ Struggling to table twelve he spammed the platter on the surface, the woman customer jumped a bit, "Sorry about that. Now, we have prepared you a nice seafood dish of lobster, clams, and squid, with a light sauce on the side." He handed the man of the table his food, "Very good," said the man.

"And for you my far lady," the cook continued, "We have arranged for you a delicious salad made up of various kinds of greens such as spinach, lettuce, and... and, um..." Sweat poured down Sanji's face. The couple at the table noticed this, "Are you alright!" asked the man, who stood up at the sight of Sanji. The woman did the same, "Oh my!" exclaimed the woman, "Dear! You're face has gone pail!" Sanji's lips began to quiver. The man quickly grabbed his glass, "Here, have a glass of wa-" He was interrupted by Sanji slamming his hands on the table. The couple froze, the Baratie froze.

"I-it's my... Ugh!" He clenched he chest, gritted his teeth, sweat fell, his legs were weak, "My... heart..." Everything was in slow-motion. Sanji's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell on the floor... unconscious


	3. Assigned

**Chapter 2**

The woman screamed, gripping everyone's attention. Including the Straw Hats, who all rushed over. Chopper rushed to the cook's side.

"Where's the head chef?" Zoro demanded. One of the cook/waiters nodded and darted into the kitchen. When he returned, Chef Zeff, and _all_ the cooks of the Baratie gathered around, some guest did the same.

"Stay back! Give him some air!" Chopper's little voice called out. They obeyed. The reindeer examined his patient. Chopper unbuttoned Sanji's black coat, then the first two buttons of his yellow shirt revealing some white skin. The doctor listened to Sanji's heartbeat with a concerned look upon his little fury face, "We'll take him to his room, I'll look him over there," he instructed. Zoro and Usopp stepped foreword. Together, they each took a hold on the blond's shoulders, and slowly, carried him to his room, then lied him down carefully.

Hours past, Chopper assigned people to watch his patient over night, "Usopp can be the first, then Brook, Franky, Luffy, and so on. Make sure he has a cold towel on his forehead, and he drinks as much water as he can, and above all... make sure... he never ceases breathing!" Everyone's eyes grew large, "Is-is it that serious Chopper?" Brook asked clearly horrified. The small animal nodded, "Just..." he continued, "Watch him." Chopper's hoofs could be heard as he walked away. All was silent.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Four days later, Luffy came out of Sanji's room one morning. After someone watched Sanji at night, Chopper would replace them during the day.

"Okay Nami it's your turn to watch Sanji!" said Luffy once the day was over. Nami had barely spoken since the chef was bedridden, "Nami?" asked Luffy. Her eyes were dark, "You watch him."

"Huh? But you're supos-"

"Shut up!" She slammed her fist onto the table, "I don't want to watch him! Find someone else to do it!" her face was red. Poor Luffy was so confused.

"Luffy," said a calm voice. It was Robin, she placed a hand on her captain's shoulder, "I'll watch him tonight. Come, there's food in the kitchen." That was enough for him! He ran into the kitchen not thinking once about what Nami was feeling. Robin stood before the navigator, "I'll take your watch tonight. But... this will be the only time I do." Robin walked off, the heals of her shoes clicking as she did so.

Nami was alone now, _"But I can't face him, not after everything I said to him!"_ And she sobbed in the dark.


	4. Night Watch

**Chapter 3**

A week had gone by. The Baratie was open again, guests filled the giant ship. The cooks prepared the hundreds of meals. The Pirates were still on night watch. But no matter what was going on, no matter what they were doing, everyone's mind's were still thinking about their friend, Sanji.

Because it had been over week since Nami declined to watch, and now everyone noticed this. She was beginning to get worried of what other's will think of her if she never watched. It was strange, she never watched Sanji to make sure he was alright, she even avoided the very mention of his name. But her time of avoiding was up, and she knew this. So, she made the dictions to watch Chopper's patient.

When night feel over the Ocean Going Restaurant the tangerine lover found herself outside of Sanji's bedroom door, _"Take a deep breath Nami. It's not like you are going to have a conversation with him anyway."_ She turned the handle as slow and as quiet as she could. She then poked her orange head into the room. It was all dark except for a thick candle over on Chopper's desk. The small doctor had spent days reading all his medical books. Nami could see the reindeer had sweet dripping off of his fur. Nami stepped into the light, startling his a bit, "Oh Nami. You're finally watching Sanji?" he asked in that cute innocent voice. She nodded, "Yes." Chopper turned back to his books. She hesitated before continuing, "Um, Chopper? What... What _is_ wrong with Sanji? Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure, I can't find anything in here that matches his symptoms. That isn't good, because I need to figure out what do give him! And if I don't figure it out soon..." Chopper stopped himself and looked over to Sanji, who was still breathing heavily, "Well!" continued the fury creature with fake enthusiasm, "I'm going to _my_ bed. Good-night Nami, and good luck."

"Thank you Chopper." Once the doctor had left, Nami rapped herself in a blanket and watched over Sanji's bed. She watched his muscular chest heave up and down uneasily. She spotted some sweat journeying down the side of his face, so she grabbed a wet cloth and lightly dabbed his forehead. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his small wrist much to tight. This made her jump, "Ow, S-Sanji!" She felt the grip release so she opened her eyes. Then, she heard a faint voice, it was weak and it cracked, "Nami..." His throat sounded dry so she stood up, grabbed his glass. She then pulled his blond head up as best she could, letting his sip the cool water. Placing his head back down on the pillow she spoke softly, "There now, you should go back to sleep."

"You came," he croaked with a lifeless smile upon his face. For a moment she said nothing, but before she could Sanji's eyelids began to close. He was asleep.

"Good-night Sanji." And she feel asleep and the edge of his bed.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Nami awoke with the sun beaming through the bedroom window. She popped her head up at the realization of where she was and more importantly... WHO SHE WAS WITH! She panicked at the moment, praying no one had seen her resting her head on the edge of Sanji's bed. But the door was still closed. No one had seen. Her muscles relaxed. Gazing upon the boy in the bed she could not help but admire the way he looked. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, the sweat made his muscles shine, he looks so hot with his chest heaving up and down, his eyes closed. But then she remembered all the pain he must be in. Her cheeks turned back to their normal color. She moved some of his hair so she could see his face better. Suddenly, the door opened, and she saw a small hoof step inside the room. Nami pulled herself back, "Chopper," she greeted him. His hooves made the cute sound they always did, hitting the wood planks of the floor.

"Hi Nami. Did Sanji sleep well? Did he wake up at all? How is he? Did he say anything in his sleep? Did he ask for water or food? Did he sweat a lot?"

"Um..." words fluttered around in her mind. Which question does she answer first?  
"Well..." she began, "I think he slept well, I mean, he didn't make any noises or anything. And I gave him a drink but that was pretty much it."

"Good, I think he might be improving since last week." Chopper turned to Nami, "I'm glad your here Nami," there was a pause, the reindeer was even blushing a bit, "I think he prefers you over all." Her eyes shook. But she said nothing. She swallowed hard, "W-what makes you say that?" She asked, trying to hide the nervousness that was growing inside of her.

"Well, he sometimes calls your name in his sleep, so I just figured..." His voice wondered. The navigator couldn't take the pressure.

"Alright, Chopper. Well I'm gonna go now. Good luck on your stuff." She headed for the door but before she left Chopper called after her, "Ah, Nami! I was just wondering... if maybe... you could watch Sanji again tonight? Its just that I believe he does better when you are around. If you know what I'm saying." Tears had come to her eyes but Nami stayed firm and said in the most normal tone she could weald up, "Sure Chopper." She closed the door behind her.


	5. Falling In Love

**Chapter 4**

"Sure Chopper." She had pretty signed herself up for tonight. After she had closed the door to Sanji's room she walked as fast as she could to the outside of the Baratie, where the Thousand Sunny had been waiting in the docks patiently for days. The Straw Hats were planning on leaving about four days ago, until their cook had fallen ill.

The orange haired girl stood out by herself watching the waves hit the side of the ship.

"What did I get myself into?" she whispered to herself, "Oh Sanji." She then placed her hand on her forehead. The tears were coming back.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Nami spun around.

"Robin! Oh, uh, yes it is." Robin stood beside her friend. Her voice was clear and soft, it always was, "I have a feeling you're not paying much attention to the waves or the sea. Now are you?" There was a moment of silence. Nami tried to swallow her tears, the emotions she was feeling, and her thoughts. But Robin was her best friend.

The Navigator began to weep with her hands covering her face.

"Robin! This is all my fault Sanji is sick! I made him sick! He wouldn't be in that stupid bed if it wasn't for me!" Robin pulled out a hanker chef, "Now now, how is Sanji's sickness any of your doing?" Nami bit her lip. She thought she was ready to tell the truth but now she couldn't. She sniffed, "Never mind."

"Nami."

"No Robin, don't worry... I'll be fine." But the archeologist didn't believe that lie.

"If you want, I can talk to Zoro about taking your place tonight, if it's to painful for you." Nami wiped the tears from her face the hanker chef.

"Robin, you and I _both_ know that every time you "talk" to Zoro about something you two always end of having sex." The two young women laughed, Robin blushed a little, "No, it's alright I'll just watch him to night," replied the navigator. And they went into the restaurant together.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It was dinner time so the Baratie was in full swing as it always was. Consumers flocked into the Ocean Going Restaurant ready and hungry. The cooks tried to make their cooking skills to Sanji's but to no avail. By the look one the customer's disappointed look, the cooks knew they did not match to the blond chef everyone knew and loved.

As for the Straw Hat Pirates, they ate their meal knowing full well Sanji had not made it for them. Reluctantly, they swallowed their food. All except for everyone's favorite reindeer, Chopper, who had stayed in Sanji's room for the past two weeks during the day. He was reading his medical books every day. He worked so hard to make sure his friends stayed healthy and safe.

Once her dinner was finished, Nami sighed and began the long painful walk to Sanji's bedroom, again! Much to her surprise the door was already opened a crack. She peeked in. It wasn't Chopper in the room with Sanji, but Chef Zeff! The cat burglar couldn't help but eez-drop. The Chef was laying back in a wooden chair. He didn't seem to be saying anything. _"Is he watching tonight? Chopper said I was supposed to do it!"_ That's when Zeff started to speak. He was hard to hear but she could make out his words...

"Kid... You better get well quick. There was a lot of customers today. They were hungry. They were asking for you, too. I don't think they like the crap the other cooks dish out for them." He laughed a bit. But he was the only one. The boy in the bed only breathed heavily and with great struggle. There was a pause. Zeff moved his forearms onto his knees and continued, "I... don't like seeing you like this. I just..." Nami held her breath and bit her lip, "I... just want to make sure you are alright." He reached out a hand and rubbed Sanji's head as if he was a child, "Sanji." Nami couldn't take it any longer. She knocked on the door, "Yeah?" Zeff called. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Um, I'm supposed to watch his tonight." Zeff smiled.

"You must be that navigator chick that he's always writing about in his letters. Nami right? He's been flaring his nostrils at many girls in his time, but we've never seen one him talk so much of one girl! What a brat, he must annoy you a lot," he laughed.

"A-actually... I've come to... enjoy his company." She nodded.

"Hm... WELL! I'll leave you to it then!" The Chef left the room with his huge hat hitting the door.

She was alone with him... again. She took a deep breath and sat down in the wooden chair, "Hey Sanji," she said out loud. She placed her hand on his chest nervously. Her heart suddenly skipped several beats when his hand was atop hers. His eyes slowly opened. Her stomach felt as if there was butterflies inside of her when he smiled at her weakly.

"You're back," his frail voice said, "I missed you." Nami let her held-back tears finally fall. She smiled, "I missed you too Sanji." She place her hand on the side of his head, her thumb moved up and down over his blond hair, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he admitted. She paused before she continued. She looks down to the floor, her checks felt hot, "Uh... Sanji I want to apologize for... what I said to you that day. I... shouldn't have said what I said to you. It was wrong."

"You don't need to apologize Nami. I wasn't your... fault." His words seemed hard to come out.

"No Sanji! It was my fault... I yelled at you because..." she swallowed, "Because I was mad at myself that day."


	6. Heart Stopping Moment

**Chapter 5**

Like before, Nami was woken up by the rays of sunlight shining threw the bedroom windows. She smiled. The world was right. Things were looking bright. Sanji was going to get better. Luffy and his crew of pirates would be able to sail off once again. But most of all, Nami and Sanji were in love, and they knew it. She rubbed her head against his chest a bit, comfortably. She listened to the seagulls outside.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, "CHOPPER!" She screamed frantically. Within seconds, the Straw Hat crew, and Chef Zeff were inside the tiny room. Nami began to weep.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted at once. Nami shot up and pointed to Sanji's bed crying hard, "His-His heart isn't beating!" Chopper rushed foreword with Zoro, Luffy, and Zeff. Instantly, Chopper grabbed an oxygen mask out of his medical bag and placed it upon Sanji's mouth. Luffy held the patient still while Zoro pumped over Sanji's chest thirty times. Zeff watched on the side with everyone else who watched in horror! Everyone was sweating. Sanji's face had gone pure white.

"Ugh! Come on you damn cook!" Zoro shouted in frustration.

"Come on Sanji!" Luffy pleaded. Chopper pulled out something from a much bigger bag, "Stand back!" BAM! Chopper forced the defibrillators on Sanji's chest, causing his body to jolt. Nami jumped when this happened. She cried in Robin's arms.

The doctor took the defibrillators off of the blond's chest after a period of time.

They waited...

Suddenly, Sanji sat up gasping for air as if he had been underwater for days.

"SANJI!" They all yelled happily as they jumped upon him, hugging him tight. He began to cough so they released him form the wall of flesh they had created which was themselves and watched him intensely. After a series of coughs he fell back down to his pillow. He inhaled hard, "What the hell?" Nami came and sat on the side of the bed. She ran her hand against the side of his smooth face as he rested his head in it, his eyes closed.

Chopper's hoof came into view as well when he put it on his subject's forehead, "How are you felling?" he asked in that cute little reindeer voice.

"Um, fine I think. Still weak," Sanji replied.

"You will be for a while. But we'll fix that. If you keep eating you should be up and cooking in a few days. But that's only if you do what I tell you," Chopper was doing something with his hooves, "Right now I'm gonna check your blood pressure. I will every day until you're better."

"Thanks Chopper," was all the cook said. After an hour or so, the Straw Hats left. They didn't want to of course. But it was Doctor's orders! So they all tried to do their own thing.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nami, once again, found herself on the deck outside of the Baratie. But this time, she was really watching the waves and the sea and the sky. But this time she had a smile on her face, no tears. Sanji was going to be alright, she was sure of it this time. Now she was just thinking. What was she thinking about? The very thing we all wanted to know...

She was thinking about the time when she yelled at Sanji. What she had said...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 ** _Flashback_**

 _She was sitting by the table by herself in her room. It had been a long day at sea and all she wanted was to work on her maps. She sighed before sitting down. The map she was working on now was one that was taking several days to complete. Interruption seemed to peek at her. It liked to annoy her constantly. What was the interruptions you might ask? Well... She had the Luffy and Usopp pest control service, which was her fists, so those two couldn't bother her anymore. No, they were not the interrupters. The interruptions did not come from her surroundings, but her own mind. These thoughts that interfered with her work were steered towards a certain young blond chef. She thought of him more and more, and she hated herself for it. What was worse was that she knew full well how the cook felt for her. Everyone on the ship knew it as well. He was madly in love with her. She didn't want to fall in love with him. She believed she didn't have the time. Which we all know was a lie. She lied to herself. She found her thoughts always wondered to these, "I can't fall in love. Not me. Especially with that stupid cook... That... perfectly wonderful, stupid cook. I hate the way he makes me feel. I wish I never felt it! NO! I DON'T WANT TO FALL FOR HIM!" Her face grew red, "NO! I won't let myself fall for this ridiculous felling! It must be my stupid girl hormones! Yes that's it! It's only a girly crush Nami, you'll be over it in no time. And then you'll forget about that dumb cook!"_

 _She was in the middle of outlining an island on her heavy duty map paper when a knock at the door disturbed her. She moaned displeasingly, "Don't come in!" There door opened despite her best efforts. It was the last person she wanted to see on the ship, maybe even the whole world at that moment... Sanji. As always, there were hearts in his eyes, and he held out a tray of food before her, "NAMI-SWAN! I took it upon myself to personally bring you your meal today!" He "danced" his way to her table, placing the tray on the tabletop._

 _"I'm not hungry."_

 _"Oh you only feel that way because you haven't eaten it yet Nami dear! It's really good... trust me!" The words 'trust me' made her flinch. She did not want to trust him with anything._

 _"No Sanji, just leave."_

 _"But Nami-swa-"_

 _"NO!" Her hand accidently hit the glass Sanji had extended to her. Some of it's content spilled over her nearly finished map. The hearts disappeared from his eyes and were replaced with a shocked expression, "Nami! It was an accident honest! D-don't worry I-I'll clean it up. D-don't worry." The poor chef looked desperately for something to clean the girl's map. In the mean time, Nami just leaned her hands against the table, saying nothing. Sanji was about to use his sleeve to clean the mess, but he was stopped by her words. Her voice was more of a growl._

 _"Just leave." Sanji looked at her confused, "LEAVE!" she yelled shoving him a bit. He walked backwards, still very confused._

 _"I can fix it," he said, trying to make things better._

 _"No you can't! You can't do anything! And you certainly can't help me, so just get outta here!" The boy tried to extend his arms out to her stepping toward her, "Nami-" She hit his arms hard._

 _"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She pushed him so hard he fell to the wooden floor with a bang. The look on his face was of one of a child who had just had their feelings hurt. The sight pierced Nami's heart. Tears ran down her face. She took one step foreword, "I hate you," she whispered, "I HATE YOU!" She swiped her hand across the tray of food, sending it too, to the wooden floor. She rushed out the door, tears blinding her._

 _Sanji... alone now, sat on the floor with his mouth open and a blank face. He then got on his hands and knees, and crawled to the broken tray and splattered food. He was forced to clean the mess, alone, with the same blank face._

 _Suddenly, his tears caught up with him, and he began to cry. The pain in his heart was great and it became unbarring. It felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces. Pieces, so tiny no one could put them back together. So he lay there, weeping on the hard, cold, wooden floor. Nothing but the sound of the waves to calm him._

 _ **Flashback end**_


	7. The End

**Chapter 6**

Yet another week had gone by. But this week was different than the last, this week was all about recovery! Sanji began to eat solid food once again. And he even started to cook! Life was good.

Then, the sound of Chopper's hooves hitting the floor with great speed could be heard getting louder and louder. A door opened as the reindeer stepped inside. He was holding a big brown book.

"Everyone! Great news! I finally found out what Sanji had!" Everyone gathered around the little doctor eagerly. Chopper opened the book, tracing words with this hoof, "He had what is called the Broken Heart Syndrome! Broken heart syndrome is a temporary heart condition that's often brought on by stressful situations such as a death of someone loved or something that happened _through_ someone they loved. It says a person may have sudden chest pain or think they're having a heart attack! Just like he did! With this syndrome, there's a temporary disruption with the pumping of the heart!"

"Sooooo... what does he have exactly?" asked Luffy scratching his head.

"The tendons, or strings, in Sanji's heart literally broke! But his body healed itself eventually."

"Is he gonna be alright now Chopper?" asked Franky. Chopper nodded.

"He is one hundred percent better as of last night. I checked." As you could imagine, everyone was overjoyed. Their chef was alright!

Nami began to walk away, "Where are you going Nami?" her pirate captain asked.

"I need to talk to someone Luffy."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nami approached Sanji's bedroom door once again. She didn't bother to knock this time. She opened the door to see the chef packing his clothes, the Straw Hats were going to leave that evening

"Nami?" She closed the door behind her.

"Why are you so surprised?" She then forced herself on him (as best as she could), slamming his back against the wall, her hands clenched his collar, "Nami-sw-" His was interrupted by her lips against his. He instantly gave in, kissing her back. The pace grew and the kiss deepened. He turned his head to the left, she turned hers to the right. They parted. Breathing heavily.

"Sanji-kun," Nami began, "Chopper told us what you had and..." The chef saw the tears coming, "Shhh," He comforted her. Her pulled her chin up so he could look her in the eye, "I love you." She smiled, the tears didn't come. He kissed her softly then embraced her in his arms, eyes closed.

"I love you too... Sanji," she whispered in his ear. His eyes opened at a sudden feeling.

"Nami!" He grabbed her by the waste and picked her up. He dropped her on his bed. He was suddenly hovering over her. His hands flanked her head, and his knees kept her legs in place at the sides. She looked scared for a moment. But he didn't stop. He then, bent down and kissed her harder and harder. Sanji invented the French kiss right then and there! Nami used her hands and untied Sanji's tie, and then unbuttoned is buttons. She roamed her hands around the smooth skin of his chest.

In the middle of their heated moment, someone knocked on the door. It was Zoro, "Hey we're leaving you shitty cook. Hurry up!" Sanji rolled his eyes and Nami moaned quietly. The cook sat up. Nami still rubbed her lover's chest as he answered the annoyed swordsman, "Yeah yeah. I'm coming!" He kissed her on the check before getting off the bed. He started to button his shirt but Nami had a better idea, "Here, allow me." She did the rest for him, including his tie. And of course they made out as she did so!

Sanji was the first to walk out the door, "Swordsman," he greeted with a smug look on his face. Zoro scowled at the blond. Then Nami came out, "Zoro." The moss head's face turned blue and his jaw dropped. The cook grabbed the navigator's hip to pull her closer to himself as they walked out together. (Zoro came eventually).

Outside on the deck the Thousand Sunny waited for them in the big blue ocean. The Straw Hats were already on bored when Nami and Sanji got on. Luffy giggled and Usopp and Franky whisled.

Soon, Sunny was off and the Pirates waved back to the cooks on the Baratie. The world was right once again. Everyone was happy.

As the sun set, Sanji and Nami looked out together, "Hey Nami?"

"Yes Sanji?"

"It feels good to be back on the sea ha?" The Navigator nodded, "But you know what makes it better?"

"What?" she asked smiling. He looked into her eyes...

"You." And he belt down, and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
